


Highblood's Marking

by MarkofDark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Branding, Crying, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Grubs, Interspecies, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, human reader, ooc highblood probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkofDark/pseuds/MarkofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Highblood and her favorite pet have some difficulties with each other while waiting for the new grubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highblood's Marking

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Entitled Ownership and I'm really sorry about that delay! New chapters are coming, I promise!  
> This was a specific request from a friend that I've been putting off and I suddenly got inspiration to finish it.

You stand in the corner of the room, watching the Grand Highblood direct orders to her underlings. She’s harsh and demanding to them, which is something you’re used to seeing during the evenings. But during the early hours of the morning, when you’re with her, in her respitblock, she isn’t like this. She is warm and gentle and loving. She treats you like her favorite household pet, coddling you and cooing her words.

This morning, like every other morning, you’re straddling her lap, riding her thick bulge as she has her hands grasped around your waist. Your moaning and earnest riding receives praise from the Highblood. It elates you and coaxes you to continue. Highblood growls in your ear and hugs you closer, continuing the motions herself while you roll your hips with her. You purr and moan, feeling her slam deeper inside you. And then a familiar feeling starts to rise.

“Ahn~… M-Mistress Highblood, I… ah, I need to c—ahhhn!~” your words are cut off by Highblood’s relentless pounding.

“Not yet, pet~” she purrs loudly. “Think you can hold it for me just a little longer?”

“Ah… Hah, o-of course, nnn, Mistress…~”

But you don’t think you can. You try though. You want to please her, above anything else. But the feeling is just too much, and your trembling from need only makes it worse.

“Oh…o-oh god…I can’t… please… I’m sorry… please…,” tears drip down your face as you desperately beg her for release.

She cups one cheek in her hand, tilting your head up and gives you a long, deep kiss. This isn’t giving you permission. She’s testing you, seeing if you can last longer. You can’t. You cum on her lap and the sheets, whimpering and sobbing into your mistress’s mouth. You have failed.

Strangely enough, she doesn’t seem upset about this. She merely kisses you again, her tongue wrapping around yours. You moan this time and slide your arms around her neck.

“M…Mistress? Aren’t you…mad?” you ask, hesitantly when she breaks off the kiss.

“Of course not, my dove,” she whispers in your ear, gently sucking on your earlobe. “I can’t be angry at you.”

Then she makes a loud hiss, her claws digging into your skin, making you cringe in pain as she cums inside you. It’s a larger load than usual; it seems she’s been holding it for you all night. It fills you so profusely that your belly swells a little. When she’s finished her bulge slowly slips out of you, making you whimper slightly as it returns to its sheathe. You’re bleeding a little from her claws, and the air that hits it burns. But you ignore it. Your focus is on the amount of cum that you’ve just been filled up with. Highblood seems pleased with this, rubbing your stomach tenderly.

“Shall I get the plug, Mistress Highblood?” you ask, glancing up at her.

She’s still looking at your stomach, and nods with a soft hum. You reluctantly slide away from her to grab the plug from inside the end table drawer. It’s thick and about four inches long, just enough to keep it inside you and not waste any of her cum. You don’t waste a second to shove it up your nook, your breath faltering a little as you do so. You’ve had it in so many times, but when it’s put back inside it always feels like the first time.

“Maybe this time you’ll bear my grubs,” she coos lovingly on your ear, hugging her arms around your belly.

You wish for that as much as she does. It’s something you want to do for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days pass, and after Highblood has you assessed by a doctor, it is confirmed that you are pregnant. You’re delighted and rub at your stomach fondly, smiling to yourself as you think of the grubs.

It is the day after this that Highblood tells you that she is going to brand you. It’s to seal your fate as her breeder. This troubles you, and for once you question her.

“Is that what I am to you? Just a breeder?” you keep your voice low as to not sound offended, though you kind of are.

Highblood places her hands on either of your shoulders and assures you that you are nothing less to her than the morning before. That you are still her favorite. That she does love you.

But you know well that troll’s love only goes to an extent.

Your faith starts to waver.

You get your branding before you go to bed with her that morning. It still burns to touch, and even the air passing over it stings. But her mark is distinguishingly there. Before you would have taken the mark proudly, but after the conversation earlier it’s something you’re less than excited about having. Highblood seems to notice this change, as she points out that you’re not as enthusiastic as you normally are.

“You’re still afraid, right? Scared that I don’t really love you?” she asks and tries to pull you closer to her.

You let her, and nod silently. You don’t say anything, and neither does she. The rest of the morning feels heavy with tension, and her arms wrapped around you doesn’t feel as comfortable as it used to be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Months pass. Your stomach grows larger and you begin to slow down. Although you feel estranged from Highblood she doesn’t leave you be; they’re her grubs inside you, after all.

“Darling pet, perhaps you should stay in bed,” she tells you, trying to stop you from getting up.

You look at her blankly. And for the first time you see an expression of fear in her eyes. She knows you can’t feel anything for her. She grips your chin, making you look up at her.

“Why are you doing this?” she demands. “What do I have to do to make everything all better again?”

She sounds almost hysterical. Your lack of faith is actually _scaring_ _her_.

“You only love what I can give you,” you bravely say. “You could never really love a human, could you?”

“Of course I can!” she exclaims.

And then she kisses you. It’s long and drawn out. You can hardly breathe…and then you really can’t breathe. You have to push her away to catch your breath, staggering against the wall. She quickly has her arm around you, keeping you balanced. When you’ve collected yourself and look up at her again to interject, you see her wide eyes. Her gritted teeth. You feel her arm trembling, and notice the rest of her shaking. However, you’re still feeling skeptical.

“The Grand Highblood doesn’t tremble like a wiggler,” you say venomously. “You’re exaggerating.”

“SHUT UP!” she shouts at you, raising her hand.

You squeeze your eyes shut and wait for the blow to come, and regret even opening your mouth at that instant. You should have left it as it was, but…

…the blow isn’t coming?

You squint your eyes open and wonder why she hasn’t smacked you yet. Her hand is still hovered a little ways away from your cheek. You’re brave enough to fully open your eyes to see her clearly. There are tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Her hand is shaking.

“I can’t,” she whispers. “I won’t.”

Her hand drops and she jerks you close, hugging you tightly. You need to quietly remind her that, in your pregnant state, being held like this is widely uncomfortable. She pulls away just a bit, but still keeps you as close as she possible can. Her fingers sweep over your cheek and brush back your hair.

“We can get the branding covered up, if you wish,” she says, brokenly. “It wasn’t…to confirm you as my breeder. It was to assure _myself_ that you are _mine_. Mine and _no one else’s_.”

You’re still very confused but you’re starting to understand her.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” you ask, sliding your hand down her arm.

She shakes her head, pulling her hand over her eyes.

“It’s as you said. I shouldn’t be able to love a human. If my superiors, if anyone found out, you could be culled. It couldn’t let anybody know. Not even you.”

“You were just going to let me feel miserable even though you loved me?”

“If that would keep you safe. Then, yes.”

It sounds like a lousy reason to keep something like that from you. You always thought it was just fake romantic attachment to keep you happy and obedient. Though to an extent, it probably was.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I didn’t mean it…didn’t want to hurt you. I need you, you know.”

You smile softly and lean into her, holding your hand in one of hers. The nuzzling to her chest tells her that you feel comfortable with her again. A forgiveness. She nuzzles you back. It’s a promise. Her vow to keep you protected.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Your grubs are born not long after. They are healthy boys, two of them. You and Highblood both have decided on the names Kurloz and Gamzee.

They’re a lot to handle at one time, but it’s worth it to be able to see them happy and playful. Highblood takes a lot of time out of her schedule to spend time with you and the boys. She looks happy and content.

She doesn’t call you ‘pet’ anymore, but calls you by name. It’s one of the more flattering things you enjoy about being the Grand Highblood’s Matesprit. It’s also fun to see others stare at you in envy whenever you two are up and about.

As for the brand, you decide to keep it visible. You like having it, to be honest. It’s just another thing that shows everyone who you belong to. But you make Highblood get a tattoo of your sign on her body where your brand is. She seldom agrees to it. You are happy when she does, though, and sweet sex occurs that morning as thanks.

You’re glad your faith in her was restored. She’s an excellent lover. The only thing she had to do was show you that she was vulnerable without you.


End file.
